


People and Angels of Walmart

by Dow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dow/pseuds/Dow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to do the shopping, Gabriel tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People and Angels of Walmart

Sam is pretty sure that Walmart is a circle of hell. Or some horrific demon plane whose only purpose is to slowly suck the living soul from your body as you shuffle up and down aisles looking for... Frozen White Castle burgers. He’s going to kill his brother. Sam looks up as something lands in his cart with a ‘crunch’. It’s an open bag of Hershey kisses, already missing half of its contents and Sam’s eyes rise a bit to Gabriel, who is perched on the end of the cart in a blatant defiance of gravity and physics, chewing.

“What is it, bitchface?”

“Get off my cart.”

“Yes, princess.”

Sam watches Gabriel make his way down the aisle grabbing a bag of chocolate covered raisins and two boxes of Twinkies. Sam knows by the time he checks out those are somehow going to end up in his cart. 

\---

He’s shoving toilet paper into the under carriage of the cart when a rattle of DVD’s fall into the cart from above.

“No DVD’s! Gabriel!”

But the aisle is empty except for a soccer mom that looks at him funny before shuffling off. Sam sighs and drags out three B horror movies along with a bunch of really cheesy kung fu, he looks at the titles before he sighs and throws them back in. They’re three for a dollar anyway.

\---

He doesn’t see Gabriel for a bit until he turns a corner and there’s the archangel, crouched down, face to face with a little redheaded girl who’s wiping tears off her cheeks and whispering something to him.

Gabriel nods and stands, taking her hand and grinning at Sam, “Hello, Sam! This is Lenore. Lenore, this is my friend Sam.”

The girl sniffs and then smiles a gap-toothed smile, “’Ello Sam.”

“Uh, hi,” Sam says and is not sure what to be more suspicious of, that Gabriel is kidnapping little children or that he just called him a friend.

But Gabriel is walking down an aisle, whistling jauntily, and his new friend is following him innocently. Sam leaves the cart.

It’s a minute later when they’re standing at customer service and somehow Sam is the one getting a ridiculously strong hug from a babbling mother while Lenore and her two brothers crowd around Gabriel and his seemingly endless pockets full of candy and small toys.

\---

A thankfully uneventful ten minutes later Sam is trying to figure out what the hell his brother has written last on the list but it’s kind of smudged and next time he hears a chorus of ‘not it’ echo through Bobby’s house he is going to be right on top of that. Even Castiel had said it.

He pushes his hand through his hair and there’s Gabriel, defying physics with the cart again in order to be precisely in Sam’s personal space.

“It says batteries,” Gabriel stage whispers and then kicks off with the cart to go spinning down the aisle.

“It says C but he really means D!”

\---

“Your total comes to one hundred and thirty-seven dollars and seventeen cents.”

Ah, fucking great. Let see, Sam has forty bucks on him along with the fifty that Bobby had given him and he thinks he’s got maybe… twenty in his bank account. Shit. He is just about to pull the dreaded shopping faux pas and start pulling stuff out of his cart when Gabriel swans by him and drops a roll of money on the counter; which the girl picks up and starts counting without being prompted. Gabriel digs more Twinkies out of the half bagged groceries and goes out the door.

\---

Sam finds him pressing every button on the vending machines outside the store, Twinkies gone and a frown on his face.

“What?” Sam asks in a much better mood now that they're heading away from the store.

“They’re out of red vines,” Gabriel says as if the machine doesn’t have any on purpose because it knew he’d be by that day.

“Bobby has an entire bucket of those in the bottom of the pantry behind the rock salt.”

Gabriel makes a pleased noise and follows Sam to the car.

\---

The return home without incident, Gabriel folding himself into the passenger side of the car like he doesn’t have wings to get him home. The Archangel does get him to pull through a drive through halfway home though and orders the biggest chocolate shake possible which is predictably gone by the time they reach Bobby’s house.

\---

Sam struggles to the door with the groceries and he’s on his last trip when Gabriel corners him behind the car. Sam’s hands are loaded with bags and Gabriel grins.

“You wanna make out?”

Sam closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on not dropping anything.

“Did that really just come out of your mouth?”

“Yup,” the archangel says, popping the ‘p’.

Now this is something Sam has been considering during Gabriel’s not quite annoying moments but since they were so few and far between he really hadn’t had a good chance to process it.

“You’re thinking about it,” Gabriel sounds pleased but more than a little surprised. 

“Why? Did you want me to say no?”

“Not necessarily. Well?”

Sam sighs and shifts the bags in his hands, “Do you mean like right now, right now make out or later when I’m not being crushed by plastic and half the snack aisle that you had to have?”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and the bags are gone and Sam figures right now, right now is as good as time as any. His fingers are in Gabriel’s hair and the archangel is pressed against him as close as he can get, smashed up against the car.

“Dude! These aren’t the right batteries!”

Gabriel breaks the kiss and looks to be about three seconds from smiting Dean into nothingness.

“Wait! Never mind!”

Gabriel closes his eyes, “Your brother is an idiot.”

Sam just grins, “Your brother likes him.”

In reply the archangel simply opens the door to the backseat of the car and pushes Sam in.


End file.
